


Much Obliged

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny shows his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Obliged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 19. Thank you to all the lovely people who have commented. Knowing you're enjoying the series always brightens my day. Follows [Out of this World](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/36149).

Danny sleeps through the rest of the night, though Steve wakes up once, and he doesn't mean to just sit there and watch Danny sleep, but it's kind of hard to help it after the evening they've had. What's even harder is keeping himself from touching Danny, which, to be fair, he doesn't really try at all. He starts tracing his hands over the bumps of Danny's muscles, over his torso, down his legs, and at some point, he falls back asleep.

He doesn't wake again until morning, and then it's with a hand on his cock, and Danny looking sleepy but intent. He runs his tongue up Steve's jaw when he sees that Steve is awake and grabs Steve earlobe between his teeth. When he lets go, he whispers, "You are _amazing_ , babe, you know that? How did I ever get so lucky?"

Danny hopefully doesn't expect an answer, because Steve is far too distracted by Danny moving back down his jaw, mouthing at his neck, continuing over to his shoulder. Steve grunts as Danny makes his way down to a nipple and spends some time there, licking lightly until Steve is practically squirming with impatience. " _Danny_."

Danny lets out a chuckle, but he resumes moving downward, licking a line down the center of Steve's chest and pausing once more to stick his tongue in Steve's belly button. It feels good, but sort of ticklish, and Steve sucks his stomach in but fails to get away from Danny, not that he minds all that much, especially when Danny moves down further. Steve is about to protest when Danny bypasses his dick, but then Danny is mouthing at his balls, and Steve's protest dies in his throat.

Then Danny pushes Steve's legs until they're bent at the knee and moves even further down, and Steve slides a few inches up the bed before Danny's tongue more than brushes against his skin. Danny grips his thighs before he has a chance to go further than that, and they just stare at each other for a long second before Danny scoots up the bed and leans back down very deliberately.

Now that Steve knows what's coming, he's able to keep still and let Danny do his thing, which feels _strange_ , and why is Danny doing this, anyway? Steve figures that out all on his own pretty damn quickly, because Danny runs his tongue around the rim of Steve's asshole, and it feels _fantastic_. Too good to be real, but Steve is pretty sure that won't keep him from coming.

Danny's tongue dives in a second later, and Steve lets out a loud groan, fisting his hands in the sheets. When Danny starts moving, though...it's pretty much all Steve can do just to hang on, not come right away. Danny, of course, has other plans, one of his hands straying up to Steve's dick, and that's pretty much all she wrote for Steve. He starts coming, and Danny's tongue just keeps right on _moving_ , which prolongs Steve's orgasm, and so it goes until Danny finally takes pity on Steve's overworked body and pulls out. Steve slumps down, completely boneless and breathing hard.

Danny's wiping Steve's stomach clean, a huge smile on his face, when Steve finally feels like he's able to talk again. "You trying to kill me, Danno?"

"If I were trying to kill you, you'd know it. It also wouldn't be nearly that pleasant. No, you made me come, and I wanted to return the favor."

"You've already-"

"No, see, that was just us being together, doing what we do. This was a thank you for helping _me_ come for the first time in five years."

Steve wants to point out that that had been good for him, too, that he's invested in Danny having orgasms, but Danny anticipates his saying something and kisses him preemptively. In the end, Steve lets it go, because well, who is he to question such a nice thank you?


End file.
